Liquid crystal display devices are widely applied to computers and various display devices. Such a liquid crystal display device comprises a liquid crystal panel, a backlight unit having a high-voltage driven lamp, and an inverter for driving the lamp. The inverter for driving the lamp comprises a transformer for isolation and step-up. This transformer is referred to as an inverter transformer that steps up applied voltage for supplying the voltage to the lamp.
Due to a recent trend of large-sized display devices, the capacitance of an inverter transformer provided to an inverter becomes larger to generate a large amount of heat. In the case where heat is not efficiently dissipated, the transform efficiency of the inverter transformer is degraded.
Thus, there is an increasing demand for methods of effectively dissipating heat generated from the inverter transformer.